


Inside and Outside the Bar Scene

by DarkSadisticAngel



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drunk Sex, M/M, Sexual Content, Stranger Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSadisticAngel/pseuds/DarkSadisticAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo gets drunk at his first time in a gay night club. Heero is the barman there. A lemon scene occurs in some borrowed, handy area. This is get together story since Duo does not know Heero, even when having.... fun.   1x2 PWP AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside and Outside the Bar Scene

It was the first time he had stepped foot into a gay night club. If he wasn't a man, Duo would've ran at the first of many lust-filled gazes aimed his way. Then again, it was because of the fact he had a set of balls and a dick between his legs there was a problem. He could literally feel eyes burn into the area as well as his backside. Hirde, whom was beside him, wasn't even getting a passing glance. Duo hopped onto one foot uncomfortably. He reached out towards her.  
'Hirde... take my hand,' he hissed.  
'Why?'  
'I need your protection.'  
'Hm...? You need my protection?' Hirde laughed, but thankfully gave her hand to him.  
He pulled her to him as she stepped to the side of him, and held her tight. There. Look- I have a girl. Now if you guys out there don't mind, note that and stop staring at my crotch. Two men next to him gave each other a slight nudge and made a swift ticking sign with their finger. They grinned at each other, before going back to their drinks. He saw the action repeated several times by others nearby. What did that mean?  
He forgot about it as soon as he saw the drinks menu at the bar. The board was literally huge, stretching from the start of the bar, to the end. Numerous names of beverages were written in fluorescent ink, crowded on the board in various shades of bright red and green. An uncountable number of the names contained the three words; fuck, cock and orgasm. One drink containing all the three, fucking cock orgasm, seemed to be the most popular. All of the men around the bar seemed to be shouting it out aloud.  
'What are you drinking?' Hirde asked, or rather shouted. They were shoving their way towards the thick crowd, and Duo could barely hear Hirde over the pumping, hard music.  
'Dunno yet. Maybe that "fucking cock orgasm" everyone seems to be wanting,' he shouted back. Duo was suddenly pushed violently from behind. He parted from a surprised Hirde. A whole group of heavily muscled men shoved by and Duo found himself lost. The crowd rippled again, and a painful elbow jabbed into his ribs.  
'Ow!'  
He tripped and fell sideways. He was caught by a strong pair of arms before he hit the floor.  
'You look like you've had enough young lady,' came a husky voice. 'Come with me. I'll call a cab for you.'  
"Lady"!? Who the fuck was calling him "lady"!? He'd give the jerk a- Duo had barely enough time to start being indignant before he was pulled upright again and found himself staring in the bluest of blue eyes he had ever seen in his life.  
'I...' His mouth dried. 'I'm... not a drunken lady.'  
The stranger cocked his head and swept his eyes over Duo's form.  
'Oh. I see. My apologies.'  
With that, the man disappeared back into the crowd. Despite the moving warmth of the bodies around him, Duo suddenly felt all too alone.

 

He couldn't find Hirde. After about an hour of searching, Duo gave up and tried the dance floor. After being groped in places a little too uncomfortable for his liking by members of the same sex as he, Duo decided his best bet was to stick by the bar. That way the chances of finding Hirde again in the huge place was higher than it would be if he had roamed about the place. After the fourth glass of "fucking cock orgasm" brought for him by some kind soul, Duo decided he could get to like gay bars. Besides the free drinks he was getting, there was no pressure on him whatsoever to perform to gain some prize woman for the night and he could just, well, talk with guys. He was talking a mile a minute at the moment, and his listeners, a group of twenty or so, or was it thirty now?, was listening attentively to him. The group was rapidly becoming a crowd but hell, the more the merrier, Duo thought happily as he spoke about the merits of self masturbation. He didn't know how he'd arrive at the topic, but it seemed to be a topic that fascinated his audience to the extent that they would not let him stray from it.  
'Say... could you care to give us a demonstration?'  
Duo blinked.  
'Ain't that illegal? This being a public place an' all?'  
'C'mon! Look, if we all do it together, it can't be bad. I'll unzip my-'  
'Actually, you'd better keep your pants zipped if you don't want to get booted out.'  
At the somewhat familiar voice, the crowd parted to let in a man wearing the black and grey uniform of the establishment. Duo found himself looking into the same stunning blue pair of eyes that he had seen before. The man was one of the barmen.  
'You...'  
Hot. It was too hot. He tried to stand up and fan himself, but found himself falling into the arms of the newcomer.  
'This time you've had enough young... man.'  
He nodded miserably into the man's hard chest. His head was spinning. He felt like vomiting.  
'I feel sick. Why?' He moaned. 'I was just fine before.'  
The stranger embraced him and held him against his body.  
'What did he have?'  
'Nothing. He's just drunk on the regular FCO. Guess the effects have finally hit.'  
'I see.'  
'He's yours?'  
'For now. I'm taking care of him.'  
'We bet.'  
Raucous laughter rose around them.  
'I don't find that funny.'  
The laughter abruptly stopped. There was a few low mutterings and the group broke up. Duo didn't care. He was too sick. He really, really was going to throw up and if he didn't make it to the toilet.  
'...toilet....'  
'I'll take you to the staff's. It should be empty.'  
He found himself picked up and carried like a light weight twig towards a dark corridor. In a merciful brief time, a polished porcelain bowl appeared before him and he was able to discharge the contents of his stomach. A steady set of hands held his head upright over the toilet and prevented him from falling head first into the bowl. He panted harshly.  
'Are you done?'  
'Mmpppphd!'  
He threw up again and again. After the last, countless heave that came up empty, Duo collapsed back. He was pushed gently against the wall. A dry piece of tissue wiped the remaining vomit and spit off his mouth.  
'... Thanks.'  
Wordlessly, the man threw the tissue he had used into the toilet beside them. He pulled out a fresh length from the tissue roll and folded it, and handed the tissue towards Duo.  
'Let yourself out when you feel better.'  
He stepped out of the stall.  
'And don't drink anymore tonight.'  
He had exited the room before the order registered in Duo's sluggish mind. Duo scowled.  
Well, that damn asshole can fuck his arse before he'll listen to him, Duo thought angrily. Duo stumbled to his feet and made after the man. He was gonna... gonna...get the guy for... something. Before that, he was going to get a drink.

 

Blood. He'd torn the inside of his lips somehow. Shit. Where was he? He had the vague recollection of shouting, being slapped by... or was it punched by someone? Well, something happened before the jumbled memories of stumbling through hallways and doors came. The cold place he was in now didn't seem like the inside of a bar. It was like a shadowy room mostly empty, but with a few scattered crates which black, swallowed edges were a harsh contrast against the silver moonlight pouring in through the high set windows above. A vague memory came of walking through outside air to reach the place and flickered across his mind, mixed in with jerky memories of the bar. He was somewhere outside now with... Duo frown. Somebody was with him. Well, that somebody was half carrying him actually. He can feel hands supporting his weight up, as they splayed around his buttocks. The somebody from before probably. The bar guy... The bar guy.... who... was squeezing his buttocks.  
Warm wetness slicked down the throbbing vein in his neck, and the tickling of hair brushing the wet path down afterwards made him sigh.  
Damn he needed to reopen his eyes and stop drifting on the pleasant sensation that was distracting him.  
He somehow got his heavy lidded eyes opened just before firm lips descended on his own.  
What the hell was the bar guy doing fucking kissing the air out of him, that Duo didn't know.  
He'd probably could reason it out in two words- memory gap big fucking time, if he could actually count his words out. But Duo could barely muster enough control to be surprised. Duo pulled back and gasped as he was pushed up against the wall by the bar man. Through the haze in his mind, he became aware of his shirt being pulled up and his jeans undone by searching hands. He hissed in shock as a hand groped him below. He squirmed.  
'Hold still,' came a throaty whisper.  
'What the fuck... are you... doing!?' His words were slurred from the alcohol he had drunk.  
'Are you telling me now you don't want this?'  
Duo bit back a moan as the man behind him ran his hand up the length of his shaft and down again to his testicles. His penis rose up in an automatic response. He jerked up against the wall, attempting in vain to pull away from the hideous pleasure he was being subjected to.  
'I'm drunk, okay?' He blindly turned around. 'Don't want to... shit, just... damn it. I just want to be....'  
Lips brushed against the back of his nape. Duo shivered as the sensation shot straight to his groin, and bypassed his control.  
'Sweet holy hell- just fuck me,' Duo whispered.  
His erection was fondled and massaged by a warm, rough palm. As the other man fondled the left nipple of Duo with his free hand, he grasped and stroked Duo's dick. Duo groaned out helplessly. His legs were weakening. His libido was getting out of control. He pushed his palms hard against the cold, stone wall in an effort to prevent himself from falling against it.  
'Aah... ah. Mmn... ng!'  
What remained of his strength drained out of him as the stranger behind continued to caress him below. As he lent his face against the rough, uneven brick-like surface of the wall, he felt a warm tongue lick a heated trail behind his ear, and down the back of his neck. Without realising he was doing so, Duo purred. A cold hard slickness prodded at his back entrance, and with a circular motion, pressed its way in.  
'Nngh?'  
'Hold on...'  
It was a fleetingly probe that left him with the odd sensation of some sort of greasy wetness between his buttocks before a hard, gigantic object parted his buttocks and thrust painfully deep into him. He screamed in shock. It felt like he was being ripped apart. A strong hand clamped over his mouth firmly, silencing him as the man behind him froze. Uncontrollable tears came to his eyes at the pain. His vision blurred. Along with the pain, cold realisation hit him.  
He was being fucked by a guy. And that was a dick in his ass.  
'Sorry, I didn't know you were a virgin,' the man murmured into his ear. 'I know it hurts, but hold on... it'll get better, I promise.'  
That didn't reassure him. Just the opposite. Duo's mind gear entered panic mode even as his body betrayed him by freezing up. His voice deserted him along with his muscular control. The man thrust into Duo again at his words, but without the rapid speed of his initial penetration. He entered him again slowly instead, with more care. But still it hurt.  
More tears came to his eyes.  
Shit. He was about to cry. He couldn't move at all. The man held his hips still firmly and stopped inside Duo when he had completely filled him. He was too big, Duo thought hazily. Too big and too hot. He felt like he was being burnt alive from the inside.  
The man being to move again. To his surprise, the pain faded and the sensation he felt started to feel... very pleasing.  
Very warm. No. Hot.  
He was rocked gently as the man behind him moved inside him again. He began to breathe harshly as his pulse rate jumped. The stranger removed his hand away from Duo's mouth, allowing him to pant and moan softly as the man gradually increased his pace.  
Duo's legs wobbled. He nearly dropped towards the ground but strong arms wrapped themselves around his torso and held him up as the man continued to thrust faster and faster into Duo's buttocks. He felt warm, liquid splatter against his thighs as he spurted pre-cum.  
'Aaaah- oooh... aah aaah aah ah...'  
The man settled into a rhythm that Duo instinctively sought to match. Was that his vocal cords he was hearing? They had unlocked themselves, but were still outside his control. Why... reasoning... it was so hard to think when... he could only pay attention to the sensation that was entrapping his thoughts.  
'Aaah... ahh...'  
His voice was the loudest. The bar man gave only a soft growl interspaced between pants. However his vocal edge was clearly very possessive. Duo shuddered as the man rocked him from behind. He stopped thinking altogether. Although he was barely conscious of his own moans, he was very conscious of the man's harsh, ragged breathing against his neck. It added to and intensified his desire. A tight, ripple of pleasure tore through him. It was soon followed by more tighter, ripples. Duo cried out.  
'Aah!'  
He exploded. Before he collapsed against the wall, the man behind him shivered and gasped softly. The world around him spun as Duo slid down the wall, and fainted.

 

He had blacked out for only a minute it seemed. When he came to, the brown hair man was kneeling before him.  
'Are you okay?'  
Duo nodded. He was residing against the wall. His left hand lay limp in a splatter of his cum. Weakly, he tried to move his hand. His limb did not respond to his command.  
'Damn... I'm drunk...'  
It was too brief to be sure but Duo could almost swear guilt had flashed in the man's face before an impassive expression set to throw his deduction off.  
He was lifted up and pulled across the man's left shoulder.  
'What... cha doin'?'  
'Putting your jeans back on.'  
Hands slid themselves familiarly across the curve of his buttocks and down the length of his thighs. The man pulled up Duo's jeans from his knees, and hiked the material up. Duo inhaled swiftly as the stranger lightly grasped his genitals and tucked him inside his jeans. The other man was too casual. He found himself dressed in record time. The man seemed very familiar with the mechanisms of undressing and undressing another man.  
'You do this often?' he questioned.  
What the hell- was that hurt in his voice. He sounded so... damn needy and petulant?!  
The same brief flash of emotion passed the man's face, but again, it was too quick for Duo to be sure exactly what it was.  
The man reached out a hand. Wordlessly, Duo didn't know why but he waited for the light touch to contact his skin. Warm callus skin touched his puffy lips briefly and he noticed as the other man's fingers came away, a small trail of blood had imprinted on his skin.  
It reminded him that his inside lip was cut and bleeding.  
He touched his lips himself with his own hand. The shifting of weight and muscle as he did, suddenly drew to his attention the sensation of a hot, liquid seepage inside his pants. Duo went completely red as he blushed.  
He had sex with a man.  
Then his colour drained from his face.  
He had unprotected sex with a man. He'd never had unprotected sex even with his previous steady girlfriends, let alone one-night stands.  
Duo wasn't a complete innocent- he'd grown up on the streets during his early years, although that was a part of his life he'd never talked about. But he knew one of the rules of the street was that...  
Fuck.  
Duo's eyes widened in horror.  
'I'm safe,' the man stated huskily.  
'How the hell can I trust you? I don't even know your name!'  
'What's your name?'  
Duo blinked.  
'Duo. Duo Maxwell.'  
The stranger smiled, and Duo was blown away. He hadn't looked too closely at the stranger's features. He'd been too far-away before, too drunk, or... too busy and distracted with other things before he really got a good look. He was really good looking. Duo could spend hours simply gazing at his deep, Prussian blue eyes- they were such a startling blue that it was no wonder they had formed the strongest impression of presence when he had met the bar man. The sides of his eyes were slightly slanted, Duo then noticed. He looked kind of Asian with his sharp, angular face, but his colouring was definitely Western. Somehow Duo got the feeling that the man rarely smiled. It was in the slight shy curve of the man's lips. He felt lucky enough to have seen it. Duo grinned stupidly back in return.  
The bar man extended a hand to him.  
'Come with me.'  
In a stupor, Duo raised up his own hand to grasp the offered hand. He felt safe with him. A surge of awareness shot through him as their hands touched. Well, almost safe. But if the man had been a psycho, Duo could have been dead many times over anyway, he thought as he stumbled to his feet. He didn't know what sort of warehouse he was in, or even where he was. It was clear to him they weren't near the gay night club.  
'Where are we going? Where are we?'  
'Just come.'  
Duo wasn't the type to stop asking questions, but for some reason, he did. He simply accepted the bar man's lead. The man led him to a dark corner with a hidden exit and indicated Duo should follow.

 

It was sometime the next day, during the afternoon, that Duo woke up. There was a sharp jabbing pain in his head that refused to go away, and his mouth and throat felt painfully sore. It was reluctance that he was brought out of the fuzziness of sleep into a harsher reality. But the sudden recollection of the night's events made him jerked upright in shock and horror before he fell back down into the mattress to find himself in an alien bed with tossed and dirtied blankets. Without his companion from last night.  
Duo closed his eyes and opened them again as to double check the lack of human presence in the room. Relief warred with anger within him briefly before he swore and punched the air. How dare the bastard leave without a word- no wait. There was something clutched in his fist. Something like paper. He slowly opened his fist. A neatly written phone number on a piece of cream paper rested crumpled on his palm. No name.  
Duo swore out aloud and made to throw the piece of paper as it burned his skin.  
Except his fingers closed around the sheet protectively, and he cupped the piece of paper instead.  
'Damn... who the hell does he think he is?'  
The phone rang.  
'Fuck!' Duo jumped and then realised his mobile phone was on the small chest of drawers nearby the bed.  
The caller ID announced it was Hirde before her irritated voice came down the line.  
'Hir...'  
'Duo- you will die!' she shouted before she just as abruptly, hung up.  
Duo blinked as the dial tone sounded in his ear.  
In that one short declaration, she proclaimed her anger and announced a promise that Duo was to face a severe licking later on for leaving her at the nightclub. Never mind the fact it was Hirde who had separated from him and left him alone to face to wolves along in a dangerous gay night club. Or rather, one lone wolf who got his prey. Duo felt like he had been ripped apart, gnawed on and spat out.  
His phone rang again. He quickly answered it.  
'Look, I'm sorry but-' he began with growing anger of his own at Hirde. If it weren't for her dragging him to the club, he wouldn't have never...  
'Don't say that,' ordered a husky voice quietly. 'Because I'm not.'  
Duo froze as the voice sent a sensational shiver down his back. Tension that he didn't even know had been present loosened from his shoulders.  
'Then... why did you leave, stranger?'  
'Because I wasn't sure whether you'd prefer for me to stay just that. A stranger.'  
'I...' The man had him there. He wasn't sure himself. 'Well... I kind of... wanted to know your name...' Duo swallowed and continued. 'Face to face.'  
There was silence on the phone.  
'Who are you?'  
The phone then clicked then went dead. Duo felt a stabbing pain through his heart. Shit. He'd asked for that. He had, after all, been clearly rejected and discarded like garbage.  
The door to the bedroom suddenly rattled and the wooden door swung open.  
Holding a mobile cellphone in hand, the brown hair man from last night stepped through the door from the connecting living room suite. He was fully dressed in his barman uniform of last night, the light grey vest over black long sleeves and black trousers providing him an elegant look which blended with the hotel tasteful background decor. The man looked at Duo's surprised face. Then he smiled, the curve of his lips somewhat pleased at what he read from the emotions crossing Duo's face.  
The man bowed, then straightened.  
'I'm Heero Yuy,' he answered. 'And I'd like to get to know you more.'  
Duo's mouth opened and his jaw worked.  
Many words failed him, before his vocal cords latched onto one that didn't.  
'Fuck.'  
It wasn't the best thing to begin a relationship he wasn't sure he wanted to even think about, but was the way he did.

 

Fin.


End file.
